Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing systems and, more particularly, to computing system memory management.
As new programming languages and their associated runtime environments become available, they may include features intended to simplify software development. Similarly, updated versions of existing programming languages and their associated runtime environments may also introduce new features that are also intended to simplify software development. In some instances, simplifying software development results from, or results in, hiding or abstracting some of the low level details of the operating environment. For example, some programming languages hide many of the memory management operations from a programmer. While simplifying software development, the hiding and/or abstraction of the low level operating environment details can result in less control over the environment, and thus hinder the ability for a programmer to optimize the software.